Loki Laufeyson
by Very-Awkward-Llama
Summary: What exactly was going on in Loki's mind when he found out about being adopted? Well this is what I believe was going in that beautiful troubled mind of his. Starts when Loki enters the weapons room and picks up the casket. Ends after Odin faints and the gaurds take him to the healers. All in Loki's point of view.


_Hello fellow readers! This is my first story ever sharing with the public and i would love it if you guys would give me recommendations about what i can improve. For my creative writing class our homework was to choose a popular story and do it in a different point of view and of course i had to do Loki._

**_Disclaimer: I'm posting this as fanfiction, do you really think I own it?_**

* * *

My hands slightly trembled as I reached for the casket. I needed answers, but I dreaded what they would be . As my hands clenched onto the blue casket, lifting it up from it's pedestal, my skin slowly started to become the Jotun blue.

"Stop!" Odin shouted at me from behind, but I could only watch with wide eyes and an erratic heartbeat as the blue spread from my hands, up my arms, and to the rest of my body.

"Am I cursed?" It was the only explanation, I refused to think of the alternative, but I knew deep down that it was a foolish hope. And that silly little hope was shattered when Odin uttered that one word.

"No."

I knew what that meant, of course, but I still needed confirmation.I had to hear the words come from his mouth, in order to believe it. So I put down the casket and asked. "What am I?"

"You're my son." He said it so simply, as if that was all that i needed to know, but I knew that the answer was much more complex than that.

"What more than that?" He could see my face now. He could see the blue slowly start to fade away now that I was no longer holding the casket. All he did was stare at me, not even uttering a single word as I walked towards him. I kept on speaking, attempting to stay calm, but there was an underlying tension in my tone and the way I walked. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

He remained silent for a few more moments before finally answering. "No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went to the temple and I found a baby. Small, for a giants offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son?" I had been staring at the floor as he was talking, but I looked up at him and silently pleaded with my eyes for him to tell me that he was lying, playing a cruel joke on me. I had always wondered why I was so different from the rest of my family, but I never thought much of it. Obviously that had been a mistake.

He looked me in the eyes and I could tell that everything he was saying was true.

"Yes." And with that one little word, my calm facade slowly started to crumble. My breathing came quicker and my eyes kept darting around as my mind tried to process what Odin was saying.

"Why?" I looked up at him with my eyebrows furrowed." You were knee deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" He couldn't lie to me. I knew he wouldn't have taken a Jotun child with him just from the goodness of his heart. No, Jotuns were considered monsters in Asgard, he had to have another motive for his actions. He stayed completely silent, not wanting to answer. "Tell me!" I screamed at him, it was all too much finding out that my whole life had been a lie.

He finally did answer me, but his face still remained impassive."I thought that we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace, through you."

"What?" My voice broke and my eyes glazed with unshed tears. Everything had been a lie, all the times he said he loved me, called me his son, none of it was true. All I had ever been was a means to an end.

"But those plans no longer matter."

"So I am no more than another stolen relic? Locked up here until you might have use of me?"

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"What? Because I am the monster that parents tell their children about at night? "

"NO," he denied, slightly swaying on his feet, but I payed him no attention because suddenly it all clicked. Why it always seemed that no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, I could never be as good as Thor. And with this epiphany, all of the pain and betrayal I felt at being lied to my whole life quickly morphed into anger.

"You know, it all makes sense you favored Thor all these years." I stalked towards him, snarling the words at him, barely even paying attention to the way he swayed on his feet, reaching a hand out so that I could help steady him.

"Because no matter how much you claim to love _me," _His frail body was now lying on the ground and he was struggling to breath, but I couldn't stop the scathing words from spilling out. "you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

My chest was heaving by the time I had finished, and my lips were slightly parted as I saw his frail body lying on the floor. His breathing was steady but he remained unconscious. He had already seemed a bit weak when he saved us from Jotunheim, but it seemed that Thor's banishment and now this revelation of my parentage had taken it's toll on him. My hand reached out tentatively, hovering over his face before reaching towards his hand. I hated him. I hated that he had lied to me all these centuries, and that the only reason he brought me had been a failure. But at the same time, I couldn't hate him. I may not be his son, but he is the only father I had ever known. This is the man that I looked up to my whole life, the one that I tried so hard to make proud and impress. "Guards! Guards, please, help!" I stepped back as the guards came in and took Odin to be treated. It was true that he had always favored Thor, but now with Thor banished, it was my opportunity to show him that I was worthy of being called his son and king of Asgard. He had brought me here so that the Jotuns and Asgardians could be united in peace, but it was obvious that that was no longer an option. With that in mind, I knew that there was only one option left. War had been waged and it would not end until one race was eliminated, and the extinct race would _not_ be the Asgardians.

* * *

_Thanks for reading it, and i hope you enjoyed this. Please leave reviews and tell me how i can improve! _


End file.
